Darius Medies
Darius is the cynical, loyal Librarian of the Stormbreakers, and can often be seen in the Chaos Cafe, having 5 pints of ale or on a mission, heading the charge with members of the Stormbreakers Assault House. Physical appearance Darius is tall, even for a marine, standing at nearly 8 feet tall. He is well built and extremely strong, able to lift weight in excess of 1 ton. He wears the traditional dark blue armour of the Librarium, with grey pauldrons and black trim. His half-helm (which covers his lower face) is bone coloured like the rest of his brothers. He wears a modified suit of MK VII power armour, which incorporates a psychic hood into the design, and he takes a large force sword, "The Flesh Reiver" and a bolt pistol into battle. Events Battle of Bellum The Battle of Bellum was Darius' 1st major battle, and also the one in which he made a name for himself. This battle was against the Gifters and was headed on Nurgle's side by an ex-Commander of the Stormbreakers. In this battle, the forces of the Plague God slayed the senior leaders of the Stormbreakers force, leaving Darius as the most senior person. He had to bring this army together with whom he had never fought before. He proved himself when he slew the ex-Commander who was in charge of the Gifters, and had since been possessed by a Greater Daemon, both in the Warp and physical form. Battle of Criuq The Battle of Criuq was a major turning point for Darius, as it was in this battle, fighting the forces of Nurgle alongside the Iron Flesh, that he obtained his weapon of choice, "The Flesh Reiver", a large force sword that he received as a gift from the Iron Flesh in the aftermath of the battle, as his axe was broken in combat with a plague marine. He has also been forced to wear a half-helm after a plague sword cut right down his lower face. The helm keeps the daemonic pathogens at bay and also doubles as a vox unit. Battle of Genesis The Battle of Genesis was a fight for the Hive World Genesis, against the Genestealer cult that had slowly taken over the planet. The unusual alliance consisted of Seleukus and a portion of Iron Angels, Darius Medies and 2 squads of scouts from the Sniper House, a Herald of Khorne, a Space Wolf assassin named Gypsy, who later turned from the Emperor and joined the forces of Chaos as Azharek's apprentice and a small group of Death Guard, each calling a truce to address this greater threat, and each fighting for their own reasons. Seleukus and the scouts cleared out the hive blocks before Gypsy and Darius arrived. While the Genestealer infestation was raging on, Angron arrived on the planet and betrayed the force and attracted the Herald and his daemonic legions to his cause, almost destroying the planet in the process. Darius escaped with significant wounds and was healed by Atlas after the battle had concluded. Relationship with other characters Darius has a very rocky relationship with many others in the group, and is especially cautious around those who openly worship the Chaos Gods and around Orks. He is quite close to Apothecary Atlas, Vulkan and to Constantin the Ageless, but dislikes Taurex a lot. He agrees with Azharek on many things, including their pursuit of knowledge.